


Kidnapped

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: May gets kidnapped, but why? Is it a random act of cruelty, or does someone have it in for her family?
Relationships: Athena Grant & May Grant, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kassierole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/gifts).



> Let me know if you find any weird typos.

Athena groggily gets out of bed to get ready for her shift. Bobby has left hours ago for his overnight shift, so she probably shouldn't be seeing him much today.

She knocks on Harry's room door softly and hears his normal groan. 

"Harry? Time for school!" 

Usually, it takes a little more effort to get him up, but this time, she can hear him lifting himself out of bed, so she ventures onward to May's bedroom door and knocks. 

May is normally good about waking up and getting ready on time, which is why Athena gets worried when there's no answer. 

"May? Baby, are you awake?" 

She reluctantly opens the bedroom door and sees May's bed unmade, which makes her even more suspicious because May usually makes it right after she wakes up. 

Athena pulls her phone out, dialing Michael. 

"Have you seen May?" She asks once Michael answers.

"No... why?" 

"She's not in her room." Athena steps forward, picking up the phone on May's night stand and setting it back down. "And her phone is still here. Now *I know* something's wrong. 

"Don't freak out yet," Michael advises her. "Call Bobby." 

Athena sighs. "I'll try." 

She then dials Bobby's number. 

"I can't find May," she says, cutting to the chase.

"Hello to you too," he says. 

"I don't know where she is. Her phone is still here; she didn't sneak out. I'm guessing you don't know where she is either?" 

"No. Is Harry there?"

"Yes, he's getting dressed." 

"Weird."

Athena hears the alarm sound over the phone.

"Sorry, I gotta go. I love you." 

"Love you too."

// 

Bobby rushes back home once his shift ends. He unlocks the door and opens it to find Athena and Michael in the living room, looking worried.

"Any luck?" He asks.

"No," Athena sighs. "Nothing."

"What bothers me most is her phone's still here," Michael says. "We could file a missing person's report."

"Don't you need to wait 24 hours for that?" Bobby questions.

"That's a myth," Athena says in an even, emotionless tone. "But we do need a reason to believe she's in danger."

"Other than a 17-year-old girl disappearing without her phone?" Michael says, his temper beginning to rise.

"Speaking of phones," Athena interrupts, gesturing to her daughter's ringing phone in Michael's hand.

"Unknown number." He holds the phone up to them to prove it.

"Answer it," Bobby says.

"Are you crazy?" Athena looks at him, bewildered, her hands resting on her belt.

Michael seems to agree with Bobby's sentiment, so he hesitantly accepts the call, handing the phone to Athena.

She gives him an annoyed look and takes the phone.

"Athena?" A gravelly, disguised voice calls out to her.

Athena remains silent, her expression revealing nothing. She pulls the phone away from her ear and turns on the speakerphone to let Michael and Bobby listen.

"I know where your daughter is," the unfamiliar voice says, in a tone almost taunting them.

"Who is this?" Michael breaks the silence and asks.

Athena gives him another look but keeps quiet.

"Not now, Michael; I want to speak to Athena."

A shiver runs down Michael's spine, and he falls silent.

Surprisingly, Athena pipes up. "What do you want?"

"I have May." The anonymous person's voice quiets, and a door opens.

When it does, all they can hear is screaming, in a voice that sounds exactly like May's.

The phone hangs up before anyone can say anything.

"What just happened?" Bobby asks.

The question hangs in the air, as Athena and Michael are too speechless to answer.

//

The moment May's eyes open, there's a knife at her neck, causing her to take in a sharp breath. She didn't dare cough when she choked on the air, willing herself to stay quiet and hope her captor has mercy on her.

"Don't try anything," he whispers in a menacing voice. 

"Please, just let me go," she begs, trying to move her bound arms from behind the chair. 

He gives her hair one swift yank and then lets go of it. "Not a chance," he says, kneeling over a little bit, unknowingly allowing his phone to slip out of his jacket pocket.

//

"911, what is your emergency?" Maddie asks.

"Help. Kidnapped."

"Can you please speak louder? Did you say you were kidnapped?"

"Yes. He's walking around." The person says, a little louder this time.

"May?"

"Please hurry; he's coming."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

A door opens on the other end of the line.

"What the fuck is going on?" A man yells. There's a rustling over the phone. A long line of obscenities fly out of the man's mouth before the line goes dead.

// 

It doesn't take long to track the location of the phone. 

It's less complicated than what Josh told Maddie about tracking Doug's cell; since the number actually did call 911, it wasn't against the rules. 

Tears are running down her face as she spouts off requests for dispatch to the address, which turns out to be an old warehouse that's probably been abandoned for years. 

// 

Athena follows the three other officers to the warehouse, but to be honest, she's kind of on her own here. 

Two of them pair up to search around the perimeter of the area, while the other, lingers near her. 

Athena hesitantly opens the front door, her hand instinctively going to her waist to rest on top of her gun. 

Walking inside, she glances around the dark, uncluttered room. It's a little hard to see, but no one seems to be around. Athena approaches the wall, spotting a door, seemingly to a closet of some kind. 

The hand that's not on her gun touches the door handle, her fingers curling around it anxiously, trying not to think about what might be in there, but also knowing that opening the door is her only option. May has to be in there. 

She looks around behind her once again and rests her head against the door trying to hear any distinctive noises as the cold metal sends a shiver down her spine. 

Something snaps behind her, and she tenses, the hand on her gun tightening as she turns around. 

"Are you okay?" A young officer with long, red hair whispers, the same one who was lingering before. 

"I think she's in there," Athena whispers back to her, stepping back from the door. 

The young cop nods in understanding and opens the door for her. 

Athena rushes in the moment she sees a figure sprawled out across the ground. 

"May?" 

"Mom?" 

Athena kneels over her daughter, her heart breaking when she sees the cuts and bruises covering her body. 

"We were all so worried!" Athena says, almost bursting into tears. "Can you get up?" 

"I think so." 

May tries to lift herself up, which goes well for a few seconds, before she gives up and lays back down against the ground. 

Athena gently grabs her by the arm, slowly standing up. May, appreciating the help, stands up, leaning against her mother for support.

The other officer continues holding the door open for Athena and May, allowing them to slowly but surely walk out of the room. 

// 

Athena's walking May to one of the two police cars when there's a shriek from behind her. 

"Get her in the car first," the officer tells her. Athena's close enough to her to read the last name on her badge, which says Andrews. Andrews walks away from Athena toward the noise with her hand resting against her gun, resembling the pose she, herself was in just a few minutes ago.

Athena quickly sits May in the backseat and buckles her up. 

"Will you be okay over here?" 

"Yeah, just go check on them," May says groggily.

Athena wordlessly agrees, closing the car door and quietly running to the back to see what's going on. 

She almost rounds the corner before her gut holds her back, the mood changing from bad to worse.

From her position behind the wall, she can see the two officers from behind holding up their hands and their guns set on the ground. 

Three guns, two officers. Where did Andrews go?

Athena takes a risk and turns her head, slightly exposing herself. 

A knife is being held to the neck of the redheaded officer by a masked man who started laughing in a stereotypically evil voice. 

Athena immediately steps back out of the captor's line of vision, relieved he hadn't seen her. 

She slowly turns around and walks in the opposite direction, turning a corner of the warehouse and inching closer to the unknown man. 

She rounds the next corner, inching dangerously close to the unknown man. 

Athena sticks her fingers in her mouth and whistles loudly. 

The man drops his knife, and the officers rush into action. Andrews whirls around, her red hair whipping through the air. The other officers grab their guns from the ground while she hastily grasps the handcuffs wedged between her belt and her trousers. 

"Nnnhh!" She grunts as she grabs for his wrists. He's too quick for her, pressing his hands to her stomach and shoving her to the ground. 

He seems to have forgotten Athena's presence, which is his downfall. She springs into action and yanks the man's wrists behind him. 

Andrews, from her position on the ground, tosses the handcuffs over to Athena, who takes them and quickly traps the criminal within them. 

"Think you can take care of him for me while I take May to the hospital?" Athena gestures to him while talking to Andrews. 

"Of course. I'm Ashley, by the way." 

"Athena."

She gives a small smile to the woman before turning around to get back to May. 

The two male officers behind Ashley follow suit, walking ahead of her and getting into the other police car, starting it as Ashley takes him into the car.

Athena sighs once she gets inside her own police car at the relief of having her daughter back and the pride of a job well done.

// 

"So why did the kidnapper pick May?" Harry asks, his eyes wide with curiosity. 

Bobby and Michael are sitting with May and Athena at the coffee table, their curiosity also piqued while Athena explains what happened to them. 

"Well, it turns out that I arrested the man for arson a few years back, and he's been planning his revenge." 

"However, he didn't really think it through. The plan fell through the moment your mother got involved in the investigation," Bobby says proudly. 

"Without me, there were already holes in his plan. He wanted me to sacrifice myself in exchange for her, but he didn't exactly make that clear. But, most importantly, May is back and safe at home," Athena says, gesturing to her daughter who was sitting silently in her seat.

"You sure we can't get rid of her for a little longer?" Harry cheekily asks. 

Michael and Bobby laugh while May glares at Harry.

"Very funny, Harry," Athena says.

**Author's Note:**

> the last scene is my attempt at doing that thing where Athena explains to her family all the details of what happened in S03E14, "The Taking of Dispatch 9-1-1," so lol


End file.
